The present invention relates to an information storage medium, an information processing device, and a game system.
In many fighting games, a variety of parameters are assigned to each player-character and opponent-character and simple rules are established. For example, when a specific parameter (e.g., a stamina parameter (discussed later)) of a character reaches zero within a time limit, that character loses or, when the time limit has elapsed, the character for which the specific parameter is relatively lower loses. In such games, the player can advance through the battle by causing the player-character to perform required actions while predicting the actions of the opponent-character on the basis of a skill gauge (gauge that reflects the skill parameter (described later)) of the opponent-character displayed on the game screen. For example, a player of the fighting game described in JP-A-2001-000737 can apply a change to the combat power parameter of the player-character by performing a predetermined key operation after the player-character as completed a specific action.
However, in this case, the actions of the opponent-character can be easily predicted from the skill gauge and, consequently, strategies available to the player lack diversity and there is a need for measures to increase interest in the combat itself.